


Kuuvalgus

by MightySnowflake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gilbert ON lummav, M/M, Romance, halb sooritus, head kavatsused, me ei saa aga Ivani täienisti süüdistada, põhimõtteliselt nagu on?
Language: eesti keel
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 23:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19386235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightySnowflake/pseuds/MightySnowflake
Summary: Ivan ei soovi leida Gilbertit nuga käes enda magamistoa ukse taga, nii et Ivan leiab end hoopis ise Gilberti magamistoa ukse taga.





	Kuuvalgus

**Author's Note:**

> Minu esimene fanfiction (!!!), mille idee tuli mulle just siis, kui magama jääma hakkasin. Ehk ma pidin oma poolunest tagasi teadvusesse tulema, et see lugu kirja panna ning niimoodi oma peast välja saada. :) Vähemalt olen rahul, et saan AO3-e postitada teise (!!!) Hetalia kategooria alla kuuluva eestikeelse fanfictioni! Nii et kui keegi peaks kunagi mõtlema, et kui palju eestikeelseid Hetalia fanfictioneid AO3-s ikka on ning omadega siia jõuab, siis palun! Naudi! :D

Kuu oli juba kõrgel kui Ivan oma kabinetist lahkus. Teised majaelanikud pidid juba ammu magama, kui ta oma pikki koibi mööda koridore magamistoa poole vedas. Sõda oli juba mõnda aega läbi, kuid nüüd tappis teda virnades paberitöö, mis ei kavatsenud vist kunagi otsa saada. Ivan ohkas ja üritas töömõtted vähemalt selleks ööks unustusse matta.

See tal ka õnnestus, sest ta tähelepanu püüdis vasakut kätt ukse alt praost paistev valgusviir. Keegi oli ilmselt unustanud oma toas kardinad ööseks akna ette tõmmata. Tänane täiskuu oli nõnda ere, et Ivanil ei olnud vaja isegi ühtegi lampi teel magamistuppa põlema panna: mahedat kuuvalgust jagus kõikjale.

Ivan oleks kindlalt oma teekonda jätkanud, kui talle poleks kärgatanud, et see valgus tuleb ju Gilberti toast. See ei pruukinud tähendada head. Nende paari kuu jooksul, mis Gilbert oli Venemaal veetnud, sai Ivanile selgeks, kui tundlik Gilbert täiskuule on. Ses suhtes, et Gilberti und see ei seganud, kaugel sellest, aga püstijalu mööda Ivani vana sõjas imekombel püsti jäänud maja ringi uidata see teda ka ei takistanud.

Mitte, et unes kõndimine oleks riikide puhul midagi ennekuulmatut: Ivanile endalegi on öeldud, et ta on seda kauges minevikus harrastanud. Riikide puhul tähendab unes kõndimine aga seda, et kui ärkvel olles juhivad riigid enda keha ise, siis unes kõndides haarab nende teadvuse üle võimust nende rahvas, rahva tahe. Nagu ennist mainitud, oli sõjast möödas vaid natuke aega ning Ivan ei soovinud leida oma magamistoa ukse taga püstijalu magavat Gilbertit, nuga käes, valmis kirjedama oma rahva pettumust, hirmu ning viha väga otsesel ja brutaalsel moel.

Seega, kuigi kell oli juba palju, koputas Ivan Gilberti uksele. Keegi ei vastanud. Veel üks koputus. Ivan kortsutas nüüd kulmu. Ta tõesti ei soovinud oma üürikest uneaega veeta pidevalt kontrollides, ega mõni nuga ta kõri kallal pole. Ivan ei olnud seda tüüpi inimene, kes läheks öösiti luba küsimata kellegi tuppa. Aga nii enda kui Gilberti huvides otsustas ta, et läheb siiski lihtsalt korraks Gilberti tuppa sisse, sulgeb need kardinad ja väljab ruumist sama kiirelt kui sinna sisenes. Gilbert ei pea teadmagi, et Ivan keset ööd ta tuppa tuli. Ivan ohkas taas, kuid avas otsustuskindlalt ukse.

Gilberti tuba oli täis sinakat külma valgust, mis langes ka Ivanile, kessammud otsejoones akna poole seadis, nagu plaan ette nägi. See teekond jäi aga poolikuks, kui toa nurgast oli kuulda liikumist. Ivan tardus paigale. Kas Gilbert oli üleval? Mida ta nüüd ütleb? Kuidas ta olukorda seletab? Aeglaselt keeras ta oma pea voodi suunas, kuid kahte punast silmapaari seal ei olnudki, nagu ta kartis. Selle asemel nägi ta valget sassis juuksetutti, pehmeid pikki ripsmeid suletul silmil ning krimpsus suud. See viimane oli ilmselt kerge uksekäägatuse tulemus.

Ivan oleks jätkanud oma kardina ettetõmbamise ametit, kuid ta tähelepanu oli juba hajunud. Aastaid polnud ta näinud Gilberti nägu nõnda rahulikuna. Gilberti siin veedetud kuud olid möödunud oodatavast vaiksemalt ja probleemideta, kuid Gilbert oli jäänud nii Ivanist kui teistest kaaselanikest kaugeks. Ta rääkis ikka valjul enesekindlal häälel ning käis uhkelt selg sirgelt ringi, nagu sõdurile kohane, kuid Gilberti näost võis lugeda palju muud kui enesekindlust. Ta rääkis vaid, kui talt midagi küsiti, nurises küll mõne ülesande pärast, kuid leppis sellega palju kiiremini, kui Ivan oodata oskas ning mis kõige muret tekitavam: need pilgud.

Kuidas ta söögilauas igatsevalt oma borši sisse vaatas, nähes seal küll hoopis midagi muud, kuidas ta akendest möödudes alati välja kaugusesse vaatas, vajudes oma mõtetesse ning viibides nagu kusagil hoopis mujal. Kuidas ta silmadega need hetked kinni püüdis, kui Toris Raivisele heakskiitvalt õlale patsutas või kui Raivis sõnagi lausumata Eduardi käest kinni võttis, kelle pilgust ei võinud lugeda välja ühtegi negatiivset emotsiooni, kuid kelle hingevalu mõistis Raivis talle otsagi vaatatama. Kuidas Gilberti range rüht nende episoodide peale veidi pehmenes ning ta silmist taaskord igatsust lugeda võis. Praegu, selle hella kuuvalguse paistel, tundus Gilbert lausa võõrana, kui mure ta näojoontes nii esiletungiv ei olnud. Võinuks öelda, et ta tõesti puhkas rahus.

See vaikne pilt lummas Ivani. Ivan tegi paar ettevaatlikku sammu Gilberti suunas, kelle hele nägu kuuvalguses veelgi heledam tundus ning lausa justkui kumas. See ei olnud Gilbert, keda ta oli kohanud viimastel neetud aastatel lahingus: see oli Gilbert, keda ta mäletas kaugetest aegadest, palvetamas üheskoos teiste Saksa ordu liikemetega küünlavalgel altari ees, näos näha vaid keskendumine ja rahu. See oli Gilbert, kes istus Sanssouci aias puu all varjus ning nosis lombis suplevaid varblasi jälgides õuna, kui ta arvas, et keegi teda seal ei näe.

Üks valge juuksesalk oli kukkunud Gilberti näo ette, mille Ivan pikemalt mõtlemata kõrvale pühkis. Soe ja kerge puudutus tõi kuuldavale vaikse mõmina, mis ehmatas Ivani. Ta tõmbas oma käe ettevaatlikult tagasi, kuid märkas enda üllatuseks Giberti näol naeratust. Mitte seda muiet, milles peitus vaid kuiv huumor, vaid tõelist naeratust, mis tuli südamest. See on esimene kord, kui Gilbert siia jõudes naeratanud on, mõtles Ivan. Ja kuidas naeratus Gilberti huulile sobis. See on sinna alati kuulunud, nii kaua kui Ivan Gilbertit tundnud on. Vaid siin ei ole Ivan suutnud Gilbertile naeratust suule tuua. Tõenäoliselt ka see naeratus on mõeldud kellegi teise jaoks, kes praegu on Gilbertist kaugel ning igatseb Gilbertit sama palju kui Gilbert teda.

Sellest hoolimata soovis Ivan seda naeratust igaveseks talletada. Ivan kükitas Gilberti voodi ette ning vaatas veel korraks magajale otsa, enne, kui lõpuks akna juurde otsustas pöörduda. Selleni ta aga ei jõudnud, sest Gilberti silmad avanesid: kõige pealt natukene, enda ees liikumist nähes aga tervenist. Gilbert võpatas istuli ning taganes kiirelt vastu seina. Ivan ehmus samuti, kaotas tasakaalu ning kukkus sinna samma istuli maha.

Suured punased silmad jälgisid Ivani pingsalt tükk aega vaikuses ning violetsed vaatasid Gilbertit vastu. Kumbki ei osanud selles olukorras midagi öelda. Lõpuks, kui Ivan ikka veel Gilbertile haleda näoga otsa vaatas, nagu kass, kes on vorsti vargusel vahele jäänud, pomises Gilbert kahtlustavalt: „Mida...mida sa teed siin, Ivan?” See murdis staatiliseks muutunud pingsa õhkkonna ning korraga jõudis Ivanile kohale, kui kahtlane see olukord ikka on, eriti Gilberti vaatepunktist. Ivan üritas sõnu nii ritta seada, et ta olek Gilberti magamistoas keset ööd kuidagigi usutavalt kõlaks. Leides aga, et seda ei saa kuidagi serveerida nii, et see vähem kahtlane tunduks, kui ta oli, pidi Ivan mingi vastuse andmiseks lihtsalt tõtt rääkima.

Ivani pilk liikus Gilbertist eemale ning jäi pidama ühel vägagi huvipakkuval praol seinas: „Eem...”. Korraks piilus Ivan veel Gilberti suunas ning jätkas siis endiselt avastatud pragu uurides: „Su toast paistis kuuvalgus ning ma tean, kuidas see sulle mõjuda võib. Ma ei tahtnud... Ma koputasin ja sa ei vastanud, nii et ma otsustasin ise su kardinad sulgeda.” Ivan palus kogu hingest, et see selgitus oleks sobiv ning ta võiks siit ruumist lahkuda ilma, et Gilbert temast elu aeg põlgusega eemale hoiaks.

Gilberti näost võis lugeda, et see seletus ei olnud piisav, kuna Gilberti pilk rändas endiselt kuuvalgust tuppa laskvale aknale ning siis tagasi Ivanile, kes ta voodi ees kohmetult istus. Tõepoolest, see jutt tundus Gilbertile totter, eriti seetõttu, et silmad avades esimene asi, mida ta nägi, oli kellegi nägu, mis seal olema ei pidanuks. Gilberti süda tagus veel endiselt, aga vaikselt rahunes seegi ning asus oma tavapärase rütmi juurde tagasi. Ivani nägu oli nüüd nagu väikesel lapsel, kes kohe nutma hakkab, sest ta teab, et teda ootab ees riidlemine.

Gilbert ei uskunud, et Ivan reaalselt midagi ebamoraalselt ta toas korraldaks: Ivan ei ole seda laadi inimene. Tõenäoliselt ta tuligi kardinaid akna ette tõmbama, jäi siis aga oma mõtetesse ning eksles oma teel kuidagi tema voodi ette. See viimane osa tundus Gilbertile ikka veel kahtlasena, kuid ta oli nõus sellefakti praegu kõrvale panema ning teelt eksimises Ivani töökoormat süüdistama: Ivan oli sama stressis kui kõik ülejäänud majaelanikud, kui mitte rohkem. Poleks ime, kui ta väsinud peaga paar ekslikku sammu vales suunas teeb. Ivan ei pidanud aga teadma, et Gilbert olukorra nõnda lihtsalt andestab ning seetõttu hoopis muigas Ivanile: „Kui sa siia sellise õilsa ülesandega tulid, siis ei saa ma takistada sind ju seda lõpuni viimast...” Ivan vaatas veel paar hetke kohmetult Gilbertile otsa, püüdes mõista, mida talle just öeldud oli, kuni ta järsku vihjest aru sai, mispeale ta kärmelt akna juurdesuundus ning kardinate kallale asus.

„See on sinust kena, et sa mu kardinad ette tõmmata tahtsid: kuuvalgus peab täna tõesti väga tugevalt mõjuma, et sa mu tuppa sisenedes akna asemel minu voodi ette jõudsid.” Ivani käsi seisatas selle peale õhus. Gilberti hääles oli kuulda pilkamist, kuid see olnud pahatahtlik. Pigem oli tegu kerge huumoriga. Gilberti hääles oli kuulda isegi naeru. Võibolla Gilbert ei jää mind peale tänast vihkama? See andis Ivanile julgust tagasi ning ta otsustas Gilberile vastata. „Jah, kuuvalgus on täna tõesti väga tugev.” Seepeale tõmbas ta lõpuks kardinadakna ette ning tuba vajus pimedusse.

„Sellega on siis nüüd korras,” lisas ta veel, pöörates pilgu taaskord toa nurka, kus nüüd oli vaid aimata kellegi kogu. Sellest hoolimata tundis Ivan piinlikkust ja pööras pilgu Gilbertilt ära, kuigi ta oli kindel, et ka Gilbert teda enam korralikult ei näe. „Head ööd, Ivan,” kostis sealt nurgast, seekord pehmemalt ning võibolla Ivanile tundus, aga Gilberti hääles oli leebus. „Head ööd,” vastas Ivan vaikselt kuid selgelt ningastuskergeil sammul ukseni, kust oli mõni aeg tagasi sisenenud. Viimast korda pööras ta veel pea voodi suunas Gilberti nüüd tumeda kogu poole, enne, kui uksest väljus ning selle enda järel kergelt sulges.

Ivani nägu õhetas endiselt ning ta süda oli justkui kellegi halastamatute käte vahel, mis seda ebameeldivalt pigistas, kuid seda mitte enam oma vahelejäämise või kohmetuse tõttu, vaid seetõttu, et see oli esimene kord selles majas, kui Gilbert temaga nõnda avatult rääkis. Ivan ei kujutanud ettegi, kui väga ta Gilberti tögamist oli igatsenud, olgu see muidu kui tüütu tahes. Ning kui Gilbert ta selja taga tõesti naeratas, siis oli see suunatud ainult talle. Mis siis, et ta seda naeratust ei näinud, vaid ainult kuulis: see oli seal ja see oli mõeldud talle. Sammudes oma magamistoa suunas, oli Ivani mõtteist pabermajandus ammu kadunud ning selle asemel võis leida sealt Gilberti magava näo pehmes kuuvalguses.


End file.
